Truth
Truth is a community located in New Mexico. It encompasses the northern part of the Pre-War town of Truth or Consequences, and has also incorporated the Pre-War town of Elephant Butte (Now called Brahmin Butt). It borders the town of Consequences on the south. History Pre-War: The town of Truth lays on the foundations of Truth or Consequences, which was built when the Elephant Butte Damn was being constructed. It was called Hot Springs at the time, but by some strange Pre-War ritual the name was changed to Truth or Consequences. It prospered as many other cities did, until the Great War. When the bombs dropped, a small Chinese nuke hit the outskirts of the town, killing thousands. Post-War: The town of Truth or Consequences was populated by various individuals. Most of them were survivors and tribals, who either did not enjoy the risky life in Albuquerque ruins nor the Inquisitors at Las Cruces. When Caesar's Legion came, the town became a Safe Haven for many people escaping yet again Albuquerque and Las Cruces. This time including fleeing raiders and tribals who had lived in Albuquerque since the formation of Truth or Consequences, and Mexican Catholics trying to save themselves. The locals drowned in the cultures of the migrants for they had no strong idea of one at the time. With the sudden rush of immigration from North and South, the town of Truth or Consequences became unstable, trying to calm the tremendous population. Not only that, but a big migration of ghouls came from the Mescalero Reservation, apparently originating from a Ghoul Community in Roswell. Many different ideas came from people, the only thing they could've agreed on was kicking the Legion out of New Mexico, after that, nothing else solved without huge arguments and speeches. The town eventually had to divide itself to Truth and Consequences in 2275, and the towns were divided by a junk wall on the Main Ave. This crisis was named "The Lady Balance Divide", named after a now-destroyed statue of a Lady Balance near the City Clerk Building. Culture Truth supports the Albuquerque Tribals and the Mescalero Ghouls, and believes that the community should head north against the Legion. The Tribals speak various languages and have various customs based on Indian Reservations. The most prominent of these cultures is the Laguna, who call the ruins Arawageeki. They are only interested in leaving the Legion in shambles and never let them return. The other ones are the Mescalero Ghouls, who live in Brahmin Butt, claiming to be natives of the post-apocalypse but accepting humans, only if the two are separated, an idea they brought from Roswell. Economy Truth, much like Consequences, is constantly bullied and blocked from caravans by The Legion. The last trade routes available are one which leads to small settlements down south, then another one in the west parts of the Mescalero Reservation and finally a secret route created by a Legion desserter, who has not revealed his name yet. Government Truth is ruled by the Circle of Truth, who combine the various ideologies from the Ghouls and Tribals. Only a few politicians exist, and most of them have it as a part-time job. The hierarchy is rough and somewhat undefined, but it can keep itself alive. Layout There are three areas in Truth: Truth Proper: Truth Proper is the "urban" zone of Truth. It extends to all of what was once the northern part of Truth or Consequences. Locals and Tribals live here, and are usually pestered by Consequence people near the junk walls. Truth Proper has access to, what is left of, the Mims Lake through the south side. Brahmin Butt: Brahmin Butt is only made up of Mescalero Ghouls, who keep true to their segregation policies. Brahmin Butt is silent and eerie, and most ghouls do not speak with each other. The air around Brahmin Butt is slightly polluted with radiation that arrived with the ghouls. There is a strange stone that a large group of ghouls came with, they call it the Sand Monolith . The Sand Monolith points out the center of Brahmin Butt, where large amounts of ghouls go to do whatever they do, but rarely speaking. Brahmin Butt has access to the Mims Lake from the north side Rock Canyon: Rock Canyon is a small outpost in the far-north of Truth, the patrols are tasked with protecting Truth from any raiders or legionnaires. Rock Canyon has been getting less and less effective, and is now trying to find any residents who want to work there. Their only water source is the Rio Grande. Category:Communities Category:Places